Hollow Ichigo
| image = | race = Wewnętrzny Pusty | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 174 cm | weight = 61 kg | affiliation = On sam, Ichigo Kurosaki | base of operations = Wewnętrzny świat Ichigo | relatives = Brak | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | manga debut = Tom 13, Rozdział 110 | anime debut = Odcinek 39 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch | spanish voice = Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} bardziej poprawnie nazywany . To potężna istota, która powstała kiedy Ichigo, odzyskując moce Shinigami, wytworzył wewnątrz swojej duszy Pustego (w czasie przemiany w Pustego jako Plus). Posiadanie takiego wewnętrznego Hollowa jest typową cechą pośród Vizardów. Wygląd Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo; odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka - ubranie Pustego jest białe z czarnymi końcami, odwrotnie niż u Kurosakiego, podobnie Zangetsu którego używa. Hollow Ichigo posiada białą skórę i włosy, co wygląda jak Ichigo w odcieniach szarości. Charakter Hollow Ichigo jest szalony i nieobliczalny. Kocha walczyć, przez cały czas trwania starcia wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ataki są brutalne i równie nieobliczalne jak on sam - dla przykładu, używanie osłony na rękojeść Zangetsu (która ma postać czegoś na kształt bandaża) do wywijania nim nad głową i rzucania ostrzem we wroga. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec i nie reaguje na rany. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Soul Society Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: jeśli chodzi o styl walki, Hollow Ichigo opiera się głównie na swoim Zanpakutō, co można by uznać, że jest specjalistą szermierki. Jego pomysłowość w użyciu jej jest znacznie większa niż Ichigo, gdyż on wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności w manewrach bardziej wszechstronnych i efektownych, jak przy Shikai jako cep, jak wykazał, że posiada ogromny cel i kontrolę do ataku. Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy dedukcyjnie i logicznie, Hollow Ichigo walczy w stylu bardziej podobnym do berserkera, powołując się na instynkt z małą lub bez odniesienia o swoje własne dobro.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 166, strony 2-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 220 Ekspert walki wręcz: czerpiąc z doświadczeń Ichigo, wewnętrzny Hollow jest bardzo zdolnym bez broni wojownikiem. Podczas gdy w większości walk opiera się na Zanpakutō. Walki wręcz używa w krótkich okresach czasu, gdy jego ostrze jest odsuwane w połowie ataku. Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: pomimo aroganckiej i szalonej postawy, Hollow Ichigo jest bardzo wnikliwym i podstępnym zawodnikiem. Choć regularnie drwi z Kurosakiego, jego kpiny to także racjonalne i głębokie poznanie, aby pomóc Ichigo zrozumieć siebie i swoje moce. Intelekt Hollowa Ichigo jest również przydatny w walce. Szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów w taktyce oraz w bitwie Ichigo, oraz ich poprawienia lub niemalże dostosowania się do taktyki przeciwnika, by móc ją doskonale przewidzieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 166, strony 2-8 Ogromna moc duchowa: Hollow Ichigo ma niezwykłą ilość energii, równą lub też większą niż Ichigo. Ulquiorra, 4, najsilniejszy wśród Espady twierdził, że Reiatsu Ichigo wahało się od słabego do większego niż jego własne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strona 18 * Zwiększona siła: Hollow Ichigo ma wielką siłę fizyczną, co świadczy rzucenie Ichigo w budynek. Hollow postrzegany zostaje jako bardziej wydajny od Ichigo, przytłaczając go bardzo łatwo. Siła fizyczna Pustego jest większa niż Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 218, strony 14-15 * Zwiększona wytrzymałość: potrafi odbić czarną Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo samą dłonią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pod kontrolą Hollowa Opętanie: Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo oraz jego mocami, kiedy Kurosaki pada nieprzytomny w walce. W tym stanie, twardówki Ichigo czarnieją, a tęczówki zyskują świecący, złoto-żółty blask. W połączeniu tym pojawia się także biała maska Hollowa po lewej stronie twarzy.Zauważ, że w pierwotnej wersji, odcinek 82, oko Ichigo nie zostało zmienione, ale poprawione w audycjach w innych krajach Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu Zangetsu (斬月, Zabójczy Księżyc): nietypowo jak inne Zanpakutō, które można zapieczętować, Zangetsu jest zawsze w postaci Shikai. Jego Zanpakutō jest identyczny z mieczem Ichigo, różniąc się tylko odwrotnym schematem kolorów. Pokazał w trakcie serii Ichigo różne sposoby używania miecza lub różne ruchy. Pierwszym było użycie bandaży, które posiada Zangetsu do kręcenia nim, a następnie rzucania nim w przeciwnika. Drugim było użycie w formie Bankai ataku Getsuga Tenshō w czasie walki wręcz. Ichigo użył ten ruch dwukrotnie w czasie drugiej walki z Grimmjowem. thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu *'Shikai': *'Bankai': frame|right|Hichigo używający Getsuga Tenshō Normalnie Hichigo nie używa swoich mocy Pustego gdy Ichigo spotyka go w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. *'Przejęcie kontroli': Hichigo jest zdolny do przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem i mocami Ichigo, gdy ten traci przytomność w czasie walki. W takim wypadku oczy Ichigo zmieniają się na typowe dla Pustego (czarne ze złotymi źrenicami) razem z formującą się na lewej stronie twarzy maską Hollowa. *'Szał bitewny': Hichigo walczy jak berserker i wykazuje się sadystycznym zachowaniem. Jest także zdolny do ignorowania ran jakie dotychczs doznał Ichigo przed przejęciem kontroli nad jego ciałem, jak również znacząco zwiększa jego siłę i szybkość poruszania się. 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo podczas pełnej transformacji w Pustego *'Wzmocniona Wytrzymałość': Ichigo w formie Pustego jest niemalże niewrażliwy na rany i ból. Pomimo wielu ataków Vizardów, nawet się nie cofnął. *'Cero': posiada atak Cero, wystrzeliwany ze złożonych palców lewej dłoni. Nie został jeszcze użyty, siła więc jest nieznana, jednakże porównując ją do siły Cero członków Espady - musi być potężna. *'Wzmocniona Siła': jego ataki są o wiele mocniejsze niż w zwyczajnej postaci. *'Zwiększona Szybkość': porusza się piekielnie szybko, o wiele szybciej niż w formie Bankai. frame|right|Natychmiastowa regeneracja *'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': w formie Pustego, Ichigo potrafi niemal natychmiast zregenerować swą ranę, nawet jeżeli straci jakąś część ciała. *'Wąż z rany': kiedy Hichigo zostanie zaatakowany potężnym, niemal śmiertelnym atakiem, z rany wychodzi wężowata istota, która atakuje najbliższą osobę. Moc ta jest po raz pierwszy ukazana w odcinku 124. frame|right|Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō *'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': już zazwyczaj potężny, atak ten zyskuje dodatkową moc. Moce Pustego thumb|190px|right|Nowa forma Hollow Ichigo Moce nowej postaci Pustego: *'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie natychmiast zregenerować utraconą część ciała, na większą nawet skalę niż w poprzedniej formie. *'Wzmocniona siła': i tak już potężny, Hollow Ichigo zyskuje jeszcze większą siłę : jest on w stanie wyrwać rękę czwartemu Espadzie *'Wzmocniona wytrzymałość': w tej formie Hollow Ichigo jest niemalże niewrażliwy na rany. *'Hierro': Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie zablokować Lanza del Relampago gołą ręką. *'Zwiększony Refleks': czas reakcji Hichigo znacznie się skraca. *'Sonido': w tej formie jest w stanie używać bardzo szybkiego Sonido (zamiast Shunpo), potrafiącego zaskoczyć Ulquiorrę. frame|right|Hichigo pokazujący swoją moc * : chwilę po transformacji, Hollow Ichigo sprawił, że Zangetsu dosłownie przyleciał do niego. *'Zwiększona siła duchowa': monstrualne Reiatsu Ichigo ulega zwiększeniu, będąc w stanie przytłoczyć czwartego Espadę. *'Tolerancja na ból': gdy Ulquiorra niszczy róg, Hichigo ten nie wygląda na przerażenego. Nie widać na jego "twarzy" bólu - raczej zaskoczenie. frame|right|Cero w formie Vasto Lorde *'Wzmocnione Cero': używane przez niego Cero zyskuje na sile, jest wystrzeliwane spomiędzy rogów maski i ma czerwony kolor. Jest ono tak potężne, że jest w stanie zatrzymać i zniwelować Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry oraz zniszczyć połowę jego ciała. Połączone formy Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki * Twierdzi, że jest ucieleśnieniem instynktów Ichigo. * Możliwe, że nie jest nawet Pustym, ale czymś pomiędzy Pustym, Shinigami a Arrancarem. Wykazuje kilka typowych cech Pustego (jak np. czarne oczy), ale nie posiada ani dziury, ani maski. Dodatkowo, będąc Pustym jest zdolny do używania Shikai i Bankai jak Shinigami, czego nawet członkowie Espady nie potrafią. Jest w stanie użyć czegoś na kształt Resurrección - gdy zmienia się podczas ostatniej walki z Ulquiorrą. Jednak później przychodzi on do Ichigo w masce Vasto Lorde. Te wszystkie cechy mogą być spowodowane tym, że powstał w tym samym momencie kiedy Ichigo odzyskał swoje moce Shinigami, po utracie ich w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Jako że wewnętrzni Puści reszty Vizardów nie zostali jeszcze ujawnieni, prawdopodobnie jest unikalną istotą. * Kiedy Ichigo przeszedł przemianę w Pustego w czasie drugiej walki z Ulquiorrą, podczas całego starcia nic nie powiedział. Jest to dość dziwne, ponieważ Hichigo z reguły był gadatliwy. Dopiero pod koniec walki powiedział kilkakrotnie do Inoue "Muszę ci pomóc". To były jego jedyne słowa w tej formie. * W 39 odcinku anime (walka Ichigo z Kenpachim) Zangetsu mówi, że jeśli Ichigo mu zaufa, to w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego nigdy nie będzie padał deszcz (symbolizuje on smutek i Zangetsu nienawidzi gdy pada deszcz). Pod koniec serii, w 410 chapterze mangi Zangetsu mówi, że deszcz przestał już padać bo wszystko utonęło w morzu. Zangetsu mówi też, że Ichigo się załamał i nie chce iść naprzód przed obawą, że Pusty przejmie kontrolę nad Kurosakim. Wydaje się więc, że od momentu narodzenia Pustego wewnątrz Ichigo ten stale rośnie w siłę i jest nie tylko jego siłą, ale również powodem wahania i strachu Ichigo. Cytaty * (Do Zangetsu) "Wytrenuj go dobrze, ponieważ pewnego dnia przejmę tą moc." * (Do Byakuyi) "Ja nie mam imienia." * (Jak powyżej) "Nie musisz wiedzieć kim jestem, ponieważ wkrótce zostaniesz..." * (Do Ichigo) "Ja jestem Zangetsu!" * (Jak powyżej) "Pokażę ci, jak powinieneś używać tego Bankai!" * (Jak powyżej) "Nie ma szans żebym pozwolił władcy słabszemu ode mnie wskoczyć mi na plecy i jeździć na mnie, pozwalając obu nas zabić." * (Jak powyżej) "Jesteś słabszy niż ja, więc cię zniszczę!" * (Jak powyżej) "Jeśli naprawdę planujesz kontrolować moją moc, zanim zdecyduję się pojawić następnym razem, daj z siebie wszystko by nie zginąć... Uważaj, zrozumiałeś?!" * (Jak powyżej) "Ichigo, możesz mi powiedzieć jaka jest różnica między królem a jego koniem? I nawet nie myśl by dać mi jakąś głupią dziecinną odpowiedź "Ponieważ ten pierwszy ma dwie nogi, a drugi cztery",albo inne bzdury w tym stylu. Jeśli ich forma, siła i umiejętności są dokładnie te same, dlaczego jeden z nich staje się królem i rządzi walką, a drugi zostaje koniem i nosi króla?! Może być tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź. Instynkt!" Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pusty